


Don't Stop Talking

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could listen to Rory talk for days on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Dan

"Table for three, please," Cas had this excited, Joker-esque smile spread across his face and Dean had already forgotten why he agreed to this in the first place.

Cas had met some kid (Rory Williams; what a stupid name) in the park and, according to him, Dean would absolutely love him. Love him enough to let him join their already messy relationship. Dean honestly didn't see it working. For one, the kid was nineteen. Cas was already embracing his inner cougar by dating Dean, who would always be millions of years younger than him. But what could either of them possibly have in common with a nineteen year old? Especially, according to Cas, a vegan nineteen year old college student who had a love for photography and a British accent? Dean decided that, when this fell through, he would set the little nerd up with Sam and stand back as he got himself killed by the Curse of Fucking the Moose.

"When will he be here anyways?" Dean asked in a bored tone as Cas moved the salt shaker to the other table.

"I will ask," Cas answered before getting absorbed in his phone. Dean had bought the thing for him and got a boyfriend with an incurable Flappy Bird addiction as payback. "He asked where we were." Dean was about to come up with a sarcastic response when a third person slid next to Cas.

"Dean, this is Rory," Cas said with a small smile. Dean instantly saw the appeal in his adorably shy smile and sparkling eyes.

"Hi," Rory mumbled. British accents usually reminded Dean of Bela Talbot and, in turn, made him throw up in his mouth a little. But he decided that the accent worked for Rory.

"Hey," Dean answered before taking a sip of water.

"Good start, he hasn't tried to stab you yet," Cas laughed after a minute of silence where Rory fidgeted with the napkin and Dean flipped idly through the menu. Cas urged him not to order any meat so Dean decided that he wasn't going to get anything.

"Course not, dumbass, we're in a restaurant," Dean said without looking up from his menu. Rory met Cas's eyes and Dean wondered if he got that it was joke. "Rory, tell me something. Why are you sitting here in some boring restaurant with us when you could be giving some other nineteen year old a handjob in the back of a movie theater?"

"I guess I'm mature for my age," Rory turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and looked back down at his napkin.

"Fair enough," Dean set down his menu and looked Rory up and down, trying to ignore that he was barely legal and hot. Rory blushed again and Dean decided that maybe this date could turn out to be fun. "Tell me something about yourself. Please make it interesting." He winced as Cas kicked him under the table.

"He can be really nice, I promise," Cas mumbled.

"It's okay," Rory said quickly in that pretty accent. "I wouldn't trust me either if I was you. Something interesting... Oh, I've got it!" Rory then launched into some story about a high-school adventure with his friend, but Dean barely heard him. His entire face had lit up as he recalled his story and voice was ringing with excitement.

"Go on, keep talking," Dean snapped when he paused to think of something. He wouldn't have cared if Rory was reciting the alphabet, as long as he looked like that.

"...Castiel told me that- sorry," Rory looked down again and stabbed at the salad that had arrived at some point. "You're just really pretty." Cas looked anxiously at Dean for any signs of annoyance, but Dean just smiled. He would've slaughtered anyone else that called him "really pretty", but he really didn't care. And, even though he wore it better than Cas, that surprised him.

"Dean," Cas interrupted his thoughts, still wearing a transparently shocked expression. "It says the place closes in five minutes."

"We should get going then," Dean pulled out some cash to pay for Rory's salad, plus a tip for the waitress that never interrupted when Rory was talking, and stood up. "You got a ride home, Rory?"

"No, um, I walked," Rory answered.

"Do you want one?" Dean pocketed his wallet.

"A ride?" Rory asked before giggling. "As long as you guys don't murder me. I've heard that serial killers are supposed to be cute."

"I'll give you a free pass," Dean smirked slightly. Rory shrugged before walking out, instinctively grabbing Cas's free hand. Dean unlocked his Impala and opened the back door, allowing Rory into the back. Cas got into the front seat and leaned against the door and Dean started his car. The drive was silent minus Rory's occasional directions; perhaps Rory was starting his vocal rest period, since Dean had forced him to talk throughout the entire dinner.

"Here's my stop," Rory said, and Dean detected a hint of dread in his voice. "Goodbye, Castiel. Dean." Cas kissed him softly and Rory gave Dean a small smile.

Dean didn't know what he was thinking when he leaned in to kiss Rory. He probably shouldn't have, and he could almost feel Cas smirking victoriously, but he couldn't care less. He pulled away and Rory was smiling broadly.

"I should, um..." Rory got out of the car and waved to both of them. Dean watched as he opened his door and snuck in.

"I assume now would be the time to say I told you so," Cas mumbled, giving Dean a satisfied smile.

"Shut the hell up," Dean rolled his eyes and backed out, "or I won't let you top." Cas gave him a shocked look, but that appeared to do the trick. Which was good, since Dean needed to get a college kid off of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write and this is the first thing I've done on my brand new phone. Be honored.


End file.
